You Are Not Alone
by India Rose Ghersi
Summary: Hannah Michaels was new to Lima and she brought with her a secret she wasn't keen on anyone knowing about. But, when circumstances force her to reveal it, she's shown that it might not be as bad as she had first thought...
1. 1 Nerves

"What if they don't like me?" she asked, "How could they? I don't want to…."

"Hannah, sweetie," said her mother from the front seat of the car, "you're a great girl. Why wouldn't they like you?"

"But I don't want to…"

"Hannah, you haven't had an episode in years."

* * *

"Alright guys," said Mr Schuester, a bright, cheerful smile on his face, "we've got a new member of New Directions joining us this week."

Hannah knew that was her cue to enter the room and taking a deep breath, she managed to muster just enough courage to wander in, coming to stand beside the Glee club teacher. "this is Hannah," at that, the others clapped a little. Looking around, she could see small smiles on the faces of the other students and warmth in their eyes, which made her relax, ever so slightly. Still smiling, Mr Schue patted Hannah's back lightly, "you can go take a seat if you like now."

"Thanks," Hannah said, keeping her head down as she shuffled quickly toward the empty seat off to the side of the front row of chairs.

"So, the assignment was breaking free. Has anyone got something for us?"

Before she knew what she was doing, Hannah slowly raised her hand.

"Hannah," said Mr Schue, surprised, "you don't have to go if you don't want to. It's only your first week."

"It's ok, please forgive me if it doesn't fit in, but I think I've got something."

"Alright, whenever you're ready," he said kindly, gesturing to the middle of the room.

Hannah gulped as she got up and made her way to the front of the room. 'What have I got myself into?' she wondered 'what have I done?' But there was no backing out now. So, taking yet another steadying breath, she opened her mouth.

_As far as you know, you will make the distance _

_Even if everything is falling down _

_But don't lose that vision _

_And don't lose your courage _

_Until you are standing right here with me _

Hannah sang the first verse slowly. Her voice was shaky and she didn't feel like she could breathe, but she pushed on. She would not be weak. No one here could think she was weak. No one could see her as weak. She could not be weak.

_I want you, to stand up and fight every moment with me _

_For the truth, it's your love _

_Your destiny that I see _

_In my shoes, so tell me, when do you wanna be free? _

_Only you can tell me _

It seemed, the more she sang, the more confident she became. But her legs were wobbling and her voice shaking slightly. She closed her eyes and took a breath before she started again, opening them to see the others silent in front of her, though some were leaning forward, like the big dark skinned girl in the back. They were interested.

_And high on emotion has been a killer for days _

_It's wearing you out until you slowly fade _

_Where is that needle, or that damaging blade _

_It's cutting you up until it empties your gauge _

She couldn't stop now, she had to keep going. Right till the end. Then she could get away if she really needed to.

_I want you to stand up and fight every moment with me _

_For the truth it's your love _

_Your destiny that I see _

_In my shoes, so tell me, when do you wanna be free? _

_Only you can tell me _

_Hold on, hold that tight _

_Colour on or colour blind _

_Talking how sweet the ride _

_Dumb is gone into your life _

_I, I want you to stand up and fight every moment with me _

_For the truth, it's your love_

_Your destiny that I see _

_In my shoes, so tell me, when do you wanna be free? _

_Only you can tell me _

_When do you wanna be _

_I, I want you tell me _

_For the truth, it's your love _

_Your destiny that I see _

_In my shoes, so tell me, when do you wanna be free? _

_When do you wanna be free? _

_When do you wanna be free? _

_When do you wanna be free? _

_When do you wanna be free?_

"Tha…" Mr Schue started to say, but that was all Hannah heard for she'd bolted the second she'd taken a breath.

* * *

**The song used in this chapter is owned by Pete Murray**


	2. 2 Shock

"What?" Mr Schue said, staring at the door through which Hannah had run.

"It's ok Mr Schue, I've got it." Unique said, standing up and walking from the room, after Hannah.

* * *

"Hey, there you are," said Unique, leaning against the sink next to the one Hannah leant over, washing her face.

Hannah looked up to see the dark skinned girl who'd been watching her sing just before. "You didn't have to follow me in you know."

"Should I go then?" Unique asked, straightening up.

"I app.. I appreciate it though."

"That's no trouble," Unique said. "I'm Unique by the way."

"Cool name," Hannah said, smiling finally.

"Thanks," Unique returned her smile, "so honey, are you going to tell me what's got you so worked up?"

"I don't know…" Hannah said honestly. "I guess I just sort of.. freaked. I panicked. I didn't know what I'd got myself into singing straight up."

"You finished it," Unique pointed out.

"I had to." Hannah said simply, "but I don't know if I can keep going."

"Sure you can!" Hannah and Unique turned to see Mercedes walk into the room. "Girl, you have a _great_ voice. You killed it out there."

"I… I did?" asked Hannah.

"You sure did!" Unique confirmed.

"So what's all this about quitting before it's even started?" Mercedes asked. "Everyone gets a little nervous sometimes, even Rachel Berry." This caused a giggle between herself and Unique.

"Rachel Berry?" Hannah asked, reminding them she was there.

"That brown haired girl sitting up the front?" Unique explained, "that's Rachel."

"Oh. I… I see."

"So come on Girl! Let's get back in there," Mercedes said encouragingly, slipping an arm round Hannah's shoulders, "I'm Mercedes."

"She's the real star." Unique commented as she trailed behind the two of them back to the choir room.

* * *

They arrived back at the choir room door just in time to see Rachel making her way to the room's centre, a big smile on her face.

"Hannah, you're just in time!" she said cheerily as Unique melted away back to her seat.

"Just in time?" Hannah asked.

"To hear me sing!" Rachel said, "just in time to start learning from the best."

"Sure Rachel," Mercedes said as she steered Hannah into the choir room, "come on, you can come sit with me ok?"

Nervously Hannah nodded.

"Now, as I was saying," Rachel said down the front of the room, "I wrote this one myself and I think it's just perfect for this week's assignment. Hit it!"

_come out of the shadow, step into the light _

_this could be the moment, are you ready to fight? _

_Don't you know, you know you're not the only one _

_Why, so low, so low _

_What are you waiting for _

_All I ever here are whispers _

_All I ever here are whispers _

_But I just wanna hear your voice _

_Don't be afraid _

_Why don't you scream a little louder…._

As Rachel belted out her song, Hannah started to see what had made Unique and Mercedes laugh. She seemed so… confident. She seemed like the last person on the planet who would get nervous.

* * *

"Hey Hannah," a pale skinned young man smiled kindly at her, "welcome to McKinley. I'm Kurt."

"And I'm Blaine," said a young black haired man, placing his hands on Kurt's shoulders as he bounded up behind him, a little resemblant of an over excited puppy.

"H.. Hi." Hannah said slowly.

The widening smiles of the two men in front of her relaxed her slightly and she allowed a small smile to escape her lips.

"There's no need to be afraid of us Hannah," Kurt said kindly, "he's just like an over excited puppy. Wouldn't hurt a fly."

"And Kurt?" Blaine spoke up "he can be very strong willed, but he's also the loyalist, friendliest person I think you'll ever meet."

Kurt looked up at the black haired man, smiling wide as he looked into his hazel eyes.

"Are you two…" Hannah asked.

"Together?" Kurt finished for her and Hannah nodded.

"Yeah," Blaine laughed, "we probably should have mentioned that. You don't mind, do you?"

"No. Not at all. I mean, of course not." Hannah said, smiling, a little embarrassed by her brief babbling.

"Why don't we show you around?" Blaine asked, coming to stand beside Hannah.

"Sure. That would be… I'd appreciate it." Hannah settled.

"This place can get pretty confusing," Blaine said, "you can always find one of us if you get lost."

"Or anyone from Glee club really, I'm sure they'd be happy to help," said Kurt, "oh, just beware of the slushies."

"Slu…" Hannah started to say, but didn't get the chance to finish given the ice cold liquid being thrown directly into her face.

* * *

**the song used in this chapter belongs to Lea Michele**


	3. 3 Your Secret's Safe

Blaine's eyes grew wide as he knelt down beside the slightly olive skinned brunette, who lay on the ground helplessly jerking about. He looked up to see Kurt starting to run.

"Kurt, where are you going?" Blaine called after him.

"Mr Schue!" Kurt called back over his shoulder.

"Hannah! Hannah! Are you ok? Can you hear me? Hannah?" Blaine asked gently shaking the girl. But she didn't budge, continuing to jerk instead.

"Losers!"

"Clear off!" Came the strong, forceful voice of Coach Beiste as she came to kneel beside Blaine. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Blaine said, "someone slushied her and then she fell and started going like this," he said, fear in his eyes.

"Do you think you could help me get her on her side?" she asked. Blaine nodded and the two worked together to roll a seemingly unaware Hannah onto her side and into the recovery position.

"Do you know what's going on Coach?"

"She's having a seizure," the coach explained calmly, her eyes on Blaine's now.

"She's got epilepsy,"

Coach Beiste and Blaine turned to see Mr Schue kneeling just behind them, a small smile on his face.

"Good work Blaine, Kurt, thank you for coming to get me. I can take it from here Coach. Thanks for your help," said Mr Schue, patting the coach's shoulder lightly.

"Will she be ok Mr Schue?" Kurt asked, worry in his own blue eyes as he knelt on the other side of their Glee teacher.

"She should be." Mr Schue said, "we've done all we can now. It'll pass soon. She won't remember a thing, so we'll stay with her."

* * *

"Huh?" Hannah said opening her eyes to see Blaine, Kurt and their glee club teacher, Mr Schue all kneeling in front of her with panicked expressions on their faces. "Did I?" she asked, starting to sit up.

Blaine offered his hand and she took it as he helped her sit straight up. "You sure gave us a scare!" he said, a reassuring smile on his face. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just don't feel so crash hot."

Kurt smiled, "yeah, that always happens after a slushie."

"Come on," said Mr Schue. "You can have a sit in the choir room for a bit."

"I'm sorry," Hannah said when she sat with the three men, "Kurt, Blaine, you shouldn't have seen that. You shouldn't have had to."

"It's ok, you couldn't help it," Blaine said, his voice full of sympathy.

"It's not your fault," said Kurt gently, patting her knee.

"But do you think you could tell us what to do?" Blaine asked.

"What do you mean?" Hannah asked.

"If… if you ever have one of those…"

"What? An episode?" Hannah offered.

"Yeah, could you tell us what to do so that we know if it happens again and we don't panic."

"Sure." Hannah said, starting to smile, "would you mind maybe not telling the others though?"

"Of course," Blaine said.

"Don't worry," said Kurt with a smile, "your secret's safe with us."

"We won't, but why don't you want us to tell? It's nothing to be ashamed of. It's not even like you can help it."

"I don't want the others to judge me," Hannah said simply, her voice a little weak.

Kurt nodded, "I get where you're coming from. I understand completely. I think there's someone that could help you though."


	4. 4 Helping Hand

"Oh?" Hannah asked, raising an eyebrow.

Speak of the devil," Kurt smiled at Artie as he rolled across the room to where they sat.

"I thought I heard my name." Artie smiled before turning to Hannah. "Hi, I don't think I've met you before. I'm Artie," he said extending a hand.

"Hannah," she answered, shaking it.

"I was just saying that I thought you could help Hannah here," Kurt explained before turning to the brunette, "do you mind if we let him in on the secret Hannah?" he asked gently.

"Oh, she's got a secret," Artie said playfully.

Hannah looked up and down at Artie before returning her gaze to Kurt's. "I… I suppose that would be ok," she said slowly.

"Hannah has epilepsy," Blaine explained to Artie in a gentle voice, soothing Hannah's rising nerves.

"I'm sorry," was all Artie could think of to say. He wasn't sure what else he could say.

"It's ok," Hannah said, a small smile on her lips as she looked back at Artie, "I just, didn't want many people to know. I don't want anyone to judge me. The only reason Kurt and Blaine know is because I…." she stopped, unable to bring herself to say the words. "Right in front of them. I'm sorry, again." Hannah said, turning back to the two men holding hands.

"It's ok," Blaine said, "it's not something you have control over."

"You've got to stop apologising Hannah," said Kurt kindly, "like Blaine said, it's not your fault. If it's anyone's it the guy who threw the slushie. It gave us a shock, sure, but you're ok now. That's what matters."

"Thanks."

"That makes perfect sense," Artie said, "not wanting anyone to judge you I mean."

"We thought you'd get her Artie," Blaine said with a satisfied smile.

"Why don't you train me too?" Artie said, "then we can all help you. Be like your support team."

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but can you…"

"Sure I can!" Artie said with a smile oozing of confidence. "You should see what I can do in this thing!" he said, spinning around in his chair.

"Ok, well, I'd like that. I'd really like that. Only if you don't mind though."

"Of course not," Kurt said, "we'd love to be able to help."

"It'd certainly make me feel better," Blaine said, smiling, "I definitely do not want to sit around staring like an idiot again." This made all of them laugh.

* * *

"So, what do we do Hannah?" Artie asked.

"Well, first, don't panic." Hannah said, eyeing Blaine and making the others laugh, particularly Kurt.

"Hey!" Blaine said, playfully slapping his boyfriend.

"If someone could go get Mr Schue so I could take a breather in here afterwards. A glass of water normally helps me come back too and if someone could stay with me, because I never remember anything after it happens."

"No problem," said Artie, "I'll stay."

"I'll get Mr Schue," Kurt offered.

"So I guess I'll be the water boy," Blaine laughed.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it. Everything." Hannah said.

* * *

Later that afternoon in Glee club, Artie was the first to speak. "Mr, Schue," he said, rolling toward the front of the room, "do you think I could do a number?"

"Sure," said the glee club teacher fading away to sit with the rest of his students.

"Come on," Artie said, beckoning, "Hannah, Kurt, Blaine, get up here." When his three friends joined him, Artie began to sing.

_If you search for tenderness, it isn't hard to find _

_You can have the love you need to live_

_But if you look for truthfulness, you might just as well be blind _

_It always seems to be so hard to give_

As the others caught on to what the song was, they joined Artie in the chorus.

_Honesty is such a lonely word _

_Everyone is so untrue _

_Honesty is hardly ever heard _

_And mostly what I need from you _

This was when Kurt and Blaine faded out a little, deciding to let Hannah and Artie take the verses and join them again on the chorus.

_I can always find someone to say they sympathise _

_If I wear my heart out on my sleeve _

_But I don't want some pretty face to tell me pretty lies _

_All I want is someone to believe _

_Honesty is such a lonely word _

_Everyone is so untrue _

_Honesty is hardly ever heard _

_And mostly what I need from you _

_I can find a lover_

_I can find a friend _

_I can have security until the bitter end _

_Anyone can comfort me with promises again _

_I know, I know _

_Honesty is such a lonely word _

_Everyone is so untrue _

_Honesty is hardly ever heard _

_And mostly what I need from you _

"That was great guys!" Mr Schue said, returning to the front of the room as Hannah, Artie, Kurt and Blaine retook their seats. "But how's that relate to the assignment do you think Artie?"

"I think honesty can be very freeing Mr Schue," Artie explained simply.

"Very true," said their teacher, "good work."

* * *

"You know Hannah," Artie said when they were the only two in the room, aside from Kurt and Blaine standing up the back, "that goes for you, ok."

"What?"

"I'll be the believer. I'm here."

"Us too," said Blaine as he and Kurt came closer. "We're all here for you Hannah, whatever you need, ok?"

"I appreciate it, I really, really do. Thank you."

"Anytime," Kurt smiled, "you can count on us."

* * *

**The song used in this chapter belongs to Billy Joel**


	5. 5 Great Idea

"I want to keep it a secret, but I don't know how log I can," Hannah said, "it's not like I can control it. What if…"

"What if what?" Artie asked gently.

"What if I have an episode in glee club, in front of everyone? They'll all find out. They'll all know…"

"Maybe," Artie said, "but it'll be ok, and it's still a secret now. We don't need to think too far ahead, do we?" he asked, placing a gentle hand on her knee as he looked at her with sympathetic eyes.

"What if they start judging me.. and I get kicked out and…"

The unexpected, sudden feel of Artie's lips on her own made Hannah stop in her tracks, her eyes widening. Abruptly, she pulled away.

"Artie, what… what was that?" she asked.

"I've been meaning to say this for a while Hannah," Artie started, "I like you, I really, really like you."

"Really?"

Artie nodded solemnly, making Hannah blush.

"I… I like you too," she said.

"Do you want to go out with me then?"

"Sure, I'd like that."

"Great!" Artie said, a smile forming across his face, reaching up to his eyes and making them glimmer, "what should we do? I'd hate to go somewhere and have something… set you off."

"What about dinner?" Hannah asked, "no special effects lighting there, no slushies. Simple and no triggers," she said, offering a small smile in return for his own.

"Breadstix?" Artie asked, "Everyone goes there, and it's the best place in Lima."

"Sounds perfect."

* * *

"So, tell me about yourself. Where'd you come from?" Artie asked.

"Australia, originally." Hannah said.

"Wow!" Artie gasped, taken aback, "that's a long way."

"Yeah, my Grandma still lives back there, in Sydney."

"So what brings you over here?"

"We've been over here a while. My dad was chasing work in computers, but we moved here for a more 'family orientated life' as he puts it."

"Ah," said Artie. "Cool. Maybe we could go to Australia sometime."

"That'd be nice." Hannah said wistfully. "So what about you huh?"

"Me?" Artie asked, "What do you want to know about me for? You're far more interesting."

"I don't know anything about you yet Artie! Hardly. Come on. Please? Blaine told me you wanted to be a director. That would be cool."

"Yeah. I hope I can be. I'd love to make movies. I just think it'd be cool. When you're the director, you're sort of the one calling the shots."

"I can almost see you doing it. Your name on the big screen…" Hannah smiled.

"That's what Rachel wants, Mercedes even. I want the fun of making the movie. Turning a script into visuals, and audio and…" Artie stopped, smiling at Hannah, "you know, I think you'd have to star in my first one."

"Me? Star?" Hannah said, shaking her head. "No."

"What about a cameo?" asked Artie, pulling the puppy dog eyes.

"A cameo?" Hannah asked, "I might be able to handle that."

"Good. What do you want to do then, huh?"

"Write. Stories, movies, TV shows maybe. I want to let my imagination run wild."

"Hey! We're a perfect combo!" Artie said excitedly. "Here's an idea! What if you write something, like a play or something, for Glee club, and I'll direct it?"

"That sounds like a fantastic idea, Artie. But do you think the others would get on board? Do you think they'd like it even?"

"Well," Artie said, "I know Kurt and Blaine will, and they're pretty good at persuading people."

"I'd have to write Mercedes or Unique in the lead…" Hannah said thoughtfully.

"You don't have to." Artie pointed out.

"I feel like I should though," Hannah said, "to thank them."

"What for?"

"Finding me, coming after me in the bathroom that day."

"I'm sure they'd like that, Hannah," Artie said, "and I'm sure they'd appreciate it."


	6. 6 Awesome

"Hey Hannah!" Blaine said happily as she entered the choir room, followed closely by Artie.

"You guys got here early," Artie commented.

"Good thing we did," Kurt said, his eyebrow raised. "something you lovebirds want to tell us?"

"Lovebirds?" Hannah repeated, "Huh? What?"

"Don't try faking it Hannah. Pretending won't work. Not on us," Kurt said.

"We've seen the looks you two give each other," Blaine added.

Rolling forward, Artie waved his hand in the air, as if he were trying to swat a fly, "Oh yeah, we're together now, but that wasn't what we were going to tell."

"Ooh," said Kurt, his eyes lighting up as he looked over at his boyfriend. "But wait, there's more…"

"So are you going to tell us, or just leave us hanging?" Blaine asked after a while.

"Well, we got talking the other night," Artie started, "and, we'd have to run it by Mr Schue first, but, if he agrees, we want to do a play or a musical or something."

"That sounds awesome!" Blaine said as he broke into a wide grin.

"Really?" Hannah asked in surprise.

"Yeah that's a fantastic idea!" Kurt agreed. "A New Directions student original!" Kurt paused, looking back at Hannah and Artie. "Wait, would it be a student original?"

"Yeah," Artie nodded.

"Who'd write it?" Blaine asked, his eyes widening slightly.

"Hannah," Artie smiled proudly at his new girlfriend. "and I'd direct."

"Can we do something?" Blaine and Kurt asked in unison, "It sounds awesome!"

"You really like it?" Hannah asked, still uncertain.

"How could we not?" Kurt asked. "Hannah, you've really got to stop doubting yourself!"

"Kurt's right," Blaine said, putting a friendly hand on her shoulder, "you're amazing Hannah. Everyone else can see it."

"You think?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Artie agreed, "and the fact you happen to be prone to seizures doesn't matter," Hannah smiled at him, "just like it doesn't matter that I've gotta be in these snazzy wheels all the time," he finished, performing a wheelie.

* * *

"That sounds like a great idea guys!" Mr Shue finished with a smile when Hannah and Artie had finished telling him their idea. "Something fresh, something new, something original!"

"I'm glad you like it Mr Shue," Artie said, "Kurt & Blaine already said they'd help."

"Now we've just got to…" Hannah said nervously.

"Don't worry Hannah. I'm sure the others will get on board pretty quickly."

* * *

Unique was the first to speak once their idea had been presented to the rest of the Glee Club.

"Awesome!" she declared with a large, encouraging smile on her face. Around her, everyone else nodded their agreement.


	7. 7 Unexpected

_A while later_

Hannah and Artie's play was well underway in practicing. They'd given everyone a part. Unique was in the female lead, Blaine in the male lead with Kurt a very close runner up and Mercedes, Rachel, Finn, Tina, Sam and Quinn in supporting roles. They'd made Mike, Santana and Britney the dance leads, seeing as they'd long proved themselves to be Glee club's best dancers. Even Mr Shue had agreed to make a small cameo in the middle of the production and appear again at the end.

That particular afternoon, Hannah stood on the auditorium stage with the others, rehearsing a scene will Artie watched with Mr Shue from the audience.

"Cue the lights!" Hannah called to the controls room up back.

"Careful!" Artie added hastily, scared of what could happen if things changed too quickly. As they locked eyes with their director friend from the stage, Blaine and Kurt tensed, bracing themselves.

* * *

"Sorry!" the technician called from the controls room as the light went into a flashing frenzy. Immediately, Hannah fell, her limbs jerking wildly. Both scared and taken aback, those close to her backed up quickly while Blaine and Kurt approached. Artie rolled forward, coming as close to his girlfriend as he could, Mr Shue not far behind him.

"Ok, nobody panic!" Mr Shue told his students, "She's alright! Blaine, Kurt, recovery position, Unique, water please!"

Although she was confused by her teacher's orders, Unique went about completing them anyway, returning to kneel beside a still seizing Hannah, a glass of water in her hand.

"What's going on?" she asked, panic in her eyes as she looked to Blaine, who knelt, waiting, beside her.

He shot a look at Kurt who knelt on Hannah's opposite side. Meeting his boyfriend's gaze, Kurt gave him a soft smile, shrugging a little before nodding .

"She's got epilepsy," Blaine explained, turning back to Unique.

"Oh," was all she could think to say.


	8. 8 No Judgement

This seizure lasted longer than her others, and by the time Hannah recovered, Blaine, Kurt and Artie were the only ones in the auditorium with her. Mr Shue had taken the others back to the choir room to wait, Unique having left the water with Blaine.

A soft, reassuring smile on his face, Artie offered Hannah his hand. When she slipped her own in his, he gave it a gentle squeeze as Kurt gently helped her to sit up straight.

"Here you go," Blaine said with a smile, handing her the water once she was steady.

Hannah squeezed her eyes shut a moment, shaking her head as she realised. "Oh no!" she said breathlessly. "Please tell me I didn't. Not in front of…"

"Hey, it's alright," Kurt said gently, rubbing her back, "you're alright."

"You're not alone this time," Artie promised, giving her hand another squeeze.

"We'll be there when you tell them." Blaine promised.

"Take your time," Kurt said, "when you're ready, we'll go in ok?"

Gratefully, Hannah nodded.

* * *

"She's alive!" Mercedes said happily as Hannah entered the choir room with her 'Support Team' in tow.

Hannah smiled weakly. "Yep, still here."

"What happened?" Unique asked, curiosity filling her eyes.

"I sort of had a secret that you guys saw back there.." Hannah explained. There was silence as everyone waited for Hannah to say more. "I've got epilepsy, and that means I have seizures sometimes, like before."

"How did you three know what to do?" Finn asked, a little hurt he hadn't been able to help too.

"Kurt and I saw her have another one a while back." Blaine answered.

"The first time I got slushied."

Unique visibly shuddered. "Oh. Those things are horrible!"

"Hannah let me in so I could help." Artie finished.

"Why didn't you tell us Hannah?" Mercedes asked. "We all would've helped you." Everyone nodded in agreement at this.

"I didn't want to be judged," Hannah said. Her cheeks coloured and she felt a little ashamed. That sounded really silly.

"Girl, I promise you, this is a judgement free zone," Unique said, a smile on her face.

"Glee is your safe haven." Finn said.

"It's where your differences are embraced," Mike and Tina said together.

"And you're not judged for who you are." Quinn finished with a gentle smile.


	9. 9 You Are Not Alone

On opening night, the packed Auditorium clapped as the curtain closed following the final act. "Encore! Encore!" They yelled.

On the other side of the curtain, the New Directions, nodded. "For Hannah," was murmured among them before they took to the stage again. Artie gave word to the crew at the back and the curtain opened again to an abundance of applause.

Smiling at the crowd, Unique stepped forward, her eyes searching for Hannah. It wasn't long before she found her and she smiled directly at her as their eyes locked, winking. Then, she turned back to address the crowd.

"This goes out to one of our own, the girl responsible for creating this play. For Hannah." At that, the music started and tears prickled in Hannah's eyes as she watched them from the audience.

_Hold on to me as we go _

_As we roll down this unfamiliar road _

_And although this wave is stringing us along _

_Just know you're not alone _

_Cause I'm gonna make this place your home _

Artie appeared from the wings then and joined Blaine, Kurt, Unique and Mercedes to lead on the next part of the song.

_Settle down, it'll all be clear _

_Don't pay no mind to the demons _

_They fill you with fear _

_The trouble it might drag you down _

At this point, the others seamlessly joined them again.

_You get lost, you can always be found _

_Just know you're not alone _

_Cause I'm gonna make this place your home _

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh, _

_Ah ah ah ah ah _

_Settle down, it'll all be clear _

_Don't pay no mind to the demons _

_They fill you with fear _

_The trouble it might drag you down _

_You get lost, you can always be found _

_Just know you're not alone _

_Cause I'm gonna make this place your home _


End file.
